


Hide and Seek

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Fluff, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons you should never break into your friends' houses. Kate finds out one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> For the be_compromised 2016 Promptathon, based upon this suggestion from Geckoholic:  
>  _Kate finds Clint's porn stack. So far, so expected. Thing is: it's not all women/het. This is news to her._

Kate slipped the pilfered key back into her pocket and tiptoed into Clint's apartment. It was still early enough that she figured he'd still be sleeping and she'd be able to get in and out before he even realized she was there. And if she was really, really lucky, she'd even be able to return the boomerang arrow before he realized it was gone.

She rounded the corner of the couch, intent on getting to the footlocker in the corner of the room, when she tripped over a stack of magazines on the floor, sending them skidding across the hardwood. Sighing, she wondered if Clint would even notice if they were out of place? He wasn't exactly known for having a clean and orderly apartment.

She was contemplating just leaving them, when she realized they weren't just any ordinary magazines. Nope, it couldn't have been that easy. No, she had literally tripped over his porn stash. 

As much as she wanted to just leave them where they were, she had a feeling _these_ were the kind of things he would notice if they were out of place.

Nudging the stack with her boot, she tried to get it back into some semblance of order. God knows what he did with them; there was no way was she touching them with a bare hand. 

But maybe using her foot wasn't the best idea either because that just seemed to send the stack sliding in a haphazard mess in the opposite direction.

"Crap," she hissed under her breath. 

With a sigh, she looked around the room and finally spotted a crumpled henley on the couch. Hoping it was somewhat clean, but not caring too much even if it wasn't, she pinched it between her thumb and a forefinger and went back to the magazines.

"Damn, Clint, but you have a lot of… Oh, wow."

There, bold as day on the cover of the next magazine in the stack was one of the most buff men she'd ever seen. He was grinning as he leaned back into the embrace of yet another beautifully built man. The title of the 'zine screamed, "Boys Bounce Back." 

She flicked it to the side, and beneath that was another one. And then another. Her eyes went wide. Was this… No. No way. This couldn't be Natasha's. She was way to classy for this kind of porn. Besides, why would she leave porn lying around Clint's apartment?

Which meant these particular magazines had to be Clint's. She gaped down at the stack.

What to do? 

He didn't know she was here. She could forget about getting the arrow, walk right back out, and pretend she'd never seen them. Or she could confront him, ask if Natasha knew, and maybe have an open discussion with him.

Yeah, because they always talked about their feelings with each other.

Besides, what did she care if Clint liked guys? 

Ok, she cared a little, but mostly because she was under the impression that he and Natasha were a thing and if that had been a lie… Well, it kinda sucked that one of her best friends had been lying to her all this time. 

And if he and Natasha were a thing and he had this other thing on the side that Natasha didn't know about… Well, she'd really hate it if Natasha kinda maybe killed him for it.

Oh, fuck it. She was just gonna leave them all there, ignore it for now, and maybe ask Clint about the boy porn in another decade or so.

Or maybe just hit him in the head the next time she saw him for not telling her sooner. 

She was silently contemplating her best course of action when she heard Natasha's husky voice.

"Kate?" 

Crap, crap, crap. 

She kicked half the porn under the couch with her foot and tossed the shirt to the side. Then she looked up with as innocent an expression as she could muster. 

Natasha stood in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing just a tshirt and a smile.

"Natasha. Hi."

"Didn't know Clint was expecting any more visitors this morning," Natasha said.

"More?"

"Katie-kate? What're you doing here?" Clint asked, appearing at Natasha's side and rubbing at his eyes. He was clearly still half asleep since he hadn't even bothered with putting any clothes on.

"Geez, Barton, put on some pants!" Kate implored, frowning. "It's too early for me to be seeing your junk."

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, heading back into the bedroom.

"Outta the way, punk. I'm gonna go make us…" The rough masculine voice cut off as Bucky appeared next to Natasha, garbed in a pair of Clint's purple boxers. 

Kate stared. "Barnes?"

He stared back, then jerked his head toward the kitchen before pushing his way past Natasha. "Coffee. I'm just gonna go… coffee."

"I swear to God, James, you better not be making that sludge you made last week," Natasha warned as she watched his retreating figure.

He flapped a hand at her and kept on going.

"Whoa!" Kate looked from Clint, who'd come back in wearing a tshirt and sweatpants, to Natasha, and then back again. "The _three_ of you?!"

"Sometimes," Nat answered with a smirk. "And sometimes just two of us."

Her eyes narrowed. "Which two?"

"Whichever two of us happen to be around."

"Wait. No. This is not… I can't… Gross. And I thought finding Clint's porn stash this morning was the worst thing that could happen today."

"Awww! You found my porn stash?" Clint whined.

Natasha just continued to smirk. 

"It was right there in the middle of the living room floor, you dumbass," Kate said, gesturing to the half hidden pile. "Not safely squirrelled away in your bedroom, where any other normal guy would keep it."

And it was that moment that Bucky stuck his head out of the kitchen, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. "Did someone say porn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm not extremely well-versed in Kate, so apologies if she seems a little more Darcy-esque here.


End file.
